How I Met Your Mother
by youaretheunicorn
Summary: "How did you and Mom actually end up together?" The story of Brittana got to where they are today. Rated M for later chapters. Side of Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Very short chapter. Just an idea I had. Let me know if I should continue.**

"Sugar, dinner!" Brittany yelled up to her daughter.

"Okay, Mom." Sugar sighed as she came running down the stairs. "When's Mama home?" She asked as she sat down at the table opposite her Mom.

"Should be soon, baby." She smiled. "She text me earlier saying she wouldn't be too long. How was school today?"

"Good, I guess. Becca and I sung a duet together in Glee." She beamed as she continued eating.

Before Brittany responded the door sounded and Santana walked in, wearing a short skirt, and black blazer. She was a lawyer, one of the best in the town, but her work was very demanding. She put her briefcase on the floor and smiled at her little family.

"There's my favourite girls." She said as she walked into the kitchen. Sugar smiled and ran to give her Mom a hug. Santana hugged her back tightly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Evening lady." Brittany said as Santana leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Hi babe. How was your day?" She asked sitting down at the table with her family.

"Really good, Mike and I have hired some new dancers and they're fantastic!" She said.

"Sounds good." She said enthusiastically. "How was your day, kiddo?" She asked directing her attention to her daughter.

"Fine. Becca and I killed it in Glee, as usual." She smirked. Santana laughed at how much her daughter was like her. She had her cockiness about her.

Becca was Rachel and Quinn's daughter. Their daughters were close best friends, they told everyone they were cousins. They had been brought up more like sisters since they were babies. They were only a few months apart in age so they were very close. Sugar was very much so following in her mothers' footsteps. She was head cheerleader as well as being in Glee club. She had the best parts of both of them. She was an amazing dancer, and boy could she sing. She had the temper of Santana, there were many times she would go 'all Lima Heights' on someone who crossed her, which brought her Mothers to The principal's office many more times than they would have liked. She also had a sweet side to her, which much resembled Brittany. Brittany and Santana had been married just over 18 years, but together for much longer.

"Aunt Q invited us for dinner tomorrow." Sugar informed her parents.

"What time, doll?" Brittany asked.

"Um." Sugar thought for a moment and bit her lip.

"I'll call, Q soon." Brittany said.

* * *

"No, but what about the time Rachel sent that girl to crack house." Quinn said laughing.

"That really was something, Rach." Brittany laughed. Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Quinn, Rachel, Sugar, Becca and Quinn and Rachel's son Sam all sat around the table eating, laughing, drinking and sharing stories.

Rachel laughed along with them. "But do you guys remember when Santana went all Lima Heights on that Rory kid because he had a crush on Brittany." She said.

"What can I say?" Santana shrugged. "He was trying to get with my woman." She laughed.

"How did you and Mom actually end up getting together?" Sugar asked Santana.

A chain of sighs were let out around the table.

"What?" Sugar questioned.

"It's a long story." Santana said.

"A very long, and unnecessary complicated story." Rachel said.

"Well.."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so most of the story will be written third person, in italics. That's when the story will be being told. When I return to normal that's dipping back into the present, I wasn't going to do that but for the M rated parts, I would have to do it slightly different as Sugar wouldn't be old about that. The story will be told in different settings and it will continue to dip back into the present every now and then. Please review and let me know what you're thinking of it. **_**Also, Elliot will be featured as if he went to McKinley.**_

_Santana sighed as she walked through the doors of William McKinley on a brisk Monday morning. The first thing she saw as she entered through the double doors were her friends, laughing together in a group, and then she saw her. Sparkling blue eyes locked with her gaze, and a beaming smile came to meet hers. _

"_Sanny!" The girl exclaimed as Santana edged her way closer to the group, trying and failing to conceal her smile. Before Santana responded to her best friend she was wrapped up into the embrace of her strong arms. She snaked her arms around the girl's waist and smiled into the hug. Best friend. Brittany was Santana's best friend, most of the time she felt like her only friend. She loved seeing her laugh, she loved seeing the way he face lit up when her smile beamed. She loved it even more when she was the cause of that smile, and most of the time, she was._

"_Britt." Santana sighed as she held Brittany tight for a second before letting go. It took her a second to snap out of her moment with Brittany, when she was with her she had this strange effect on her. I was like the world crashed down around them, and they were the only thing that mattered to each other. _

"_Hi San." Elliot smiled, with one of her arms protectively on Kurt's shoulder. _

"_Hi guys." Santana smiled. Her friends were a little shocked at how happy she was at this time, hell she was, but how could she not be when she was greeted like that, and have had the weekend that she did. _

_Brittany engaged in conversation with the group, she was in deep discussion with Mike about a dance number they were doing for Glee club. God, Santana loved watching her dance. It was her moment, she was nothing but herself, she let go and expressed herself. She was doing what she loved and she looked amazing doing it, too. Santana let her gaze wander over Brittany's body, she took in Brittany's toned legs under her short skirt and smirked a little. _

_As the bell rang everyone hurried off to their classes, leaving Brittany and Santana alone. Brittany leant against her locker and watched Santana as she ordered her books and supplies._

"_Why are you watching me?" Santana asked, not diverting her gaze from her task._

"_I like to look at you." Brittany said shyly. "You're very pretty." _

_Santana instantly felt the warmth in her cheeks and glanced to the floor. Brittany smirked, she knew she made Santana nervous. She always had and she had no idea why, ever since they first met Santana seemed to have a soft spot for her. She was kind of mean to other people, but never Brittany. She stood up for Brittany, there were countless times where someone had called her names or was unkind to her and Santana went all Lima Heights. _

"_What are you doing tonight?" Brittany asked innocently. _

"_Not sure." Santana said as she closed her locker slowly, she never slammed it, Brittany didn't like loud noises. "Why?"_

"_Can we like go out?" Brittany asked. This was different, and Santana looked slightly shocked. They usually went to each other's houses, and the same thing happened eventually. It wasn't just about that though. Never the less it was a given. Santana blinked a little and looked up at Brittany's hopeful face, and her expression instantly softened._

"_Erm, what do you mean go out, Britt?" She asked. _

"_Like a date." Brittany said firmly, still with that smile across her face._

"_Britt, we're not, I'm not-"Santana stammered. She couldn't hurt Brittany's feelings but she couldn't do this. She wasn't ready to do this. _

"_Please." Brittany said. "I know we're not dating, but we could be." _

"_Brittany, you know we couldn't." Santana protested. She could see Brittany's face drop before her, she hated herself from the instant the grin left her face. She never wanted to hurt Brittany, she wanted to fight for her. Help her. Wrap her up in her arms forever so she doesn't have to face the cruel world by herself. That's what she wanted, that's all she wanted. _

"_I don't see why not." She murmured while scuffing her shoes against the floor and looking down. _

_Great. Good job, Santana. She's hurt. Santana thought to herself. Santana reached out and rested her hand on Brittany's forearm._

"_Look, Britt-Britt." She began. "Please don't be upset about this, I just- I just can't talk about this now, okay?"_

_Brittany just nodded. Santana lifted the girls chin up a little with her finger. _

"_Hey. Don't be sad, please." She begged and reached out for Brittany's pinkie finger. Brittany smiled quickly and linked pinkies with Santana. Santana's face softened and she held Brittany's pinkie tight in hers. She loved having Brittany close, even if it wasn't as close as she would like. She was still close to her. She loved touching her, even just little touches like this. Even though they weren't 'dating' or whatever you wanted to label it, Santana knew that deep down Brittany was hers, and she was Brittany's, and she knew she always would be. She never really thought much into it but if she did imagine the future, Brittany was there. Everywhere she turned, Brittany was here. Every corner of her mind, ever book she read, every song she heard, there was piece of Brittany within it. She liked that. She was thankful for Brittany. She was her only light in the world, and she shone brighter than the sun._

"_San?" Brittany said snapping the Latina out of her thoughts._

"_Yeah?" Santana smiled._

"_One day, though?" Brittany smiled._

"_Yeah Britt. One day."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who's keeping up with the story so far. **

**The song used in the chapter is Check Yes Juliet – We The Kings**_._

_Santana sat down in the almost empty locker room and watched Brittany in sheer ore. Her long blonde hair was loose and falling around her face, she looked beautiful, natural. They had just finished cheerio's practice and both of the girls were exhausted and very sweaty. Santana watched Brittany closely as she took a sip from her water bottle and smiled when the girl spilled a little dork her front. Santana got on her feet quickly and stepped towards Brittany. Brittany turned her head slowly and locked eyes with Santana. Santana reached out and brushed Brittany's chin with her thumb._

"_You spilled your water." Santana said shyly. _

_Brittany giggled and closed her locked slowly. "Thanks." _

_Santana stood for a moment and let her eyes observe Brittany's attire. She had her sweatpants on and Santana's red Nike t-shirt. Santana loved when Brittany wore her clothes, she would never admit it, but he did. She felt like they were together, like a part of her was with Brittany. _

_The locker room was now empty and Brittany did a couple of takes of the room to make sure it was completely empty. When she realised it was she turned back to Santana and stepped half a step closer to her. She could hear Santana's breath hitch in her throat as Brittany leaned down towards her face. She leaned in closer and captured the Latina's lips softly. Santana wasn't shocked by this and instantly began to kiss her back, slowly. The kiss was soft and slow at first, but soon grew hungry and fierce. Santana held onto Brittany's hips securely and pulled them as close as they could get. She continued kissing her and began nibbling on her bottom lip, receiving an appreciated moan to escape Brittany's lips. Santana smiled into their kiss and held Brittany close. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck as she always did kissed Santana hard. _

_Brittany loved moments like this. It was their moment, Santana was hers, and she was being nothing but honest. In moments like these Brittany didn't care about weather Santana was her girlfriend, or what people would say about them. All she cared about was that in this moment, Santana was hers, completely. _

_After their heavy make out session in the locker room, Santana reached slipped her hand down and linked pinkies with Brittany. _

* * *

"_I'm failing Santana." Brittany sighed as she took her back pack off and dropped it to the floor of Santana's bedroom._

_Today was Friday. Friday was their day. They had spent every Friday together ever since they first met. Santana has just put a movie in for them to watch, it was just a random horror movie. Santana didn't really like horror movies, but it gave her an excuse to snuggle closer to Brittany when they both got a little scared. _

_Santana strolled over to Brittany, flicking the light off as she went, and sat closely next to her on the bed. "Its fine, Brittany." Santana said casually. "You're smart, B. I'll help you, I promise." _

_Brittany's face instantly lit up with happiness and she pulled Santana in for a hug. "Thank you, San."_

"_It's no big deal, you're a genius." The brunette shrugged. Brittany pulled Santana's covers back and got in on her side, the right side. Santana smiled at the sight of the obviously tired blonde, and instinctively slipped in beside her. _

"_You know." Brittany said in a low tone as Santana held her closer to her. "You always make me feel so smart." _

_Santana buried her face in the crook of Brittany's neck and smiled against her skin. These were the perfect moments. These were the moments she loved the most. _

"_I'm tired." Brittany mumbled softly as she stroked Santana's hair. _

"_Yeah, me too." Santana whispered and settled against Brittany as hey both drifted off to sleep._

* * *

"Kind of sounds like you were girlfriends at this point." Sugar pointed out.

Brittany glanced over to her wife and smiled softly. "I guess we always were really." She said.

"Defiantly." Quinn agreed.

"It's getting late guys so I'm going to get my girls home." Brittany said.

"But Mom-"Sugar whined.

"We'll continue this tomorrow babe. We told you it's a long story." Santana winked.

* * *

_Brittany sat in the choir room, alone. She was sat plucking the strings of her guitar and humming softly. She enjoyed being by herself like this, to just play her music and forget about everything else. She didn't care to admit it but she was hurting. The situation they were in was killing her. Brittany was care-free about most things, she didn't care what people thought of her. She didn't care what they would say. All she cared about was Santana. She always tried to push the thoughts she had about this aside, but sometimes her emotions took over her. She continued to play her guitar and began to sing_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart, if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
You and me_

_Santana was walking past the choir room, she didn't know where Brittany was when she left her last class, but she knew where she would find her. As she approached the choir room she heard the faint sound of the girl's guitar, and then she heard her voice. She stopped at the door of the choir room and watched the blonde in awe as she played. Santana stood back from the glass so Brittany didn't see her, she didn't want to disturb her while was in her element. _

_I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Brittany played on. Santana smiled to herself. She listened closely to the lyrics and sighed happily. _

'_One day, Britt." She thought to herself. _


End file.
